The Naughty Little Elf
by Sunsetwing
Summary: Head elf Edward is going to finally get up the courage to talk to elf Bella.


****This was a one shot that I wrote for Breath-of-twilight's Countdown to 2012 - Farewell to 2011. Thank you, bebe, for including me yet again and being the best beta ever!****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Countdown to Christmas- 2011**

**Pairing – Edward & Bella**

**Category – When I think about you, I touch my elf.**

**The Naughty Little Elf**

It was Christmas Eve.

Toys had been built, wrapped, and loaded in the sleigh. Santa was well on his way; and now, it was time to party.

All the elves could finally let loose.

All year we busted our asses to get the job done so the big man could do his job. This was our reward. But before I joined the festivities, there was one thing I had to do first; she had to touch my elf. I was certainly getting tired of doing it myself.

That's right.

I said it.

I wanted that cute little ass for years. Tonight was my night. Absolutely nothing was standing in my way.

I, Edward Cullen, head toy maker at the North Pole would finally get to dip my candy cane in one Bella Swan.

Ahh, Bella Swan, my favorite assistant to the big man himself. She would be walking down to the records hall now, ready to file all her paper work away from the previous year, closing all toy orders and filing nice and naughty lists.

That was going to be where I surprised her, in the records hall. Almost totally deserted at this time of night, I was finally going to declare how much I wanted her.

I strode purposefully out of the workshop, down the stairwell, and out into the great hall. I passed a few familiar faces, but most remained focused on heading to the party.

No one knew my obsession with Bella, anyway.

I'd managed to successfully keep that secret just to myself. You may think that was an easy thing to do. Elves lived in quite close proximity to each other and we worked even closer. If someone broke wind, we all knew within a few seconds from it happening. When I say we all, I really mean we all, every last one of us. So you can only imagine the damage one elf could do with the knowledge of a crush.

I wouldn't stand a chance.

Jingle Bells piped through the overhead speakers as I walked down the thick, red carpeted hall towards the records hall. This was turning out to be the longest walk of my life as I passed red and white pillar after the next.

I had been in this area of the compound a thousand times. Meetings for holidays, production reviews, and status reports all brought me in the company of Bella. If the big man was present, so was she. But now, she was finally alone.

I stood at the door to where I knew she would be just on the other side. I slowly cracked it open and a sliver of light peeked through. Looking through the small space, I could clearly see her with her hands full of files. She had on a little pink and white striped poofy skirt and her hair was up in a curly pony tail. I couldn't take my eyes off the expanse of her creamy white flesh as it got lost in the ruffles of her skirt. She was stretching up to reach a cabinet that was twice our size with a step stool. She wasn't even close to making it.

Without thinking about the fact that I was peeping on her, I burst through the door to help her. I caught her completely off guard, causing all the files in her hands to fly high in the air. She started to topple over, and I caught her in my arms just as she was about to hit the ground.

"Edward… wh…what are you doing down here? Why aren't you up at the party?"

Oh shit.

"Um… I was just going to see if you were coming up soon."

I was an idiot. She made me so nervous I couldn't even be honest with her.

She gave me a strange look and then averted her eyes from mine.

"That's so kind of you, Edward. I wasn't aware that anyone was worried about my attendance."

I wasn't sure if she was fishing for compliments or was just surprised with my appearance. I hoped it was the latter. I hadn't heard that she was interested in anybody else. I hoped that truly was the case.

It was now or never. I needed to make my move, and hopefully it would be good for the both of us. It was killing me not to just take her right there on the floor.

"Actually, Bella, I was coming down here to see to you." Not an actual lie, definitely not the whole truth. She didn't need to know yet that I'd had every intention of taking her up against every available surface in the records hall.

"Really, is everything okay? I assumed since Santa was gone that your job was done. Did we miss something?"

"Uhm… no. I was actually going to talk to you about something unwork related."

The dirty part of my brain was in overdrive as she looked at me with her big brown eyes. I couldn't remember how many nights I spent thinking about her here in my arms just like she was. The only difference was that she'd loved me, too, just as much as I was in love with her.

"Oh, okay, what can I help you with?"

I'll give you something to help me with… focus, Edward, focus.

She looked so sweet and innocent, but utterly edible there in my arms that I didn't hesitate to kiss her. My lips met hers and the fire in my stomach flared up and I was burning in my need for her.

Bella surprised me with her fervor as she literally shifted to straddle my lap, returning my kisses with equal enthusiasm.

She tasted like hot chocolate and marshmallows. Two of my favorite treats mixed with my favorite girl.

Her lips abruptly left mine, and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I saw her through my haze of lust as she quickly grabbed me by the collar. She dragged me towards the large fireplace at the center of the room, pushing me down on the white polar bear rug.

"If you've come to give me a Christmas present, Edward, don't you think I should be able to unwrap it?"

I whimpered again at how take-charge she was being. It wasn't a way she'd ever acted before. Usually, she was so shy and quiet that I would never have guessed that she'd be so confident and forceful.

I liked it. I liked it a whole bunch.

Before I could get my wits about me, she'd tossed my hat from my head and was taking off my boots. Next to come off was my tunic and pants. Before I could assist her, there I was before her, naked as the day I was born. She stood over me with this sexy smirk on her face, and I knew we were gonna have a whole lot of fun.

There I sat as she unhooked her dress, letting it fall in a pile of tulle and lace at her feel.

She was obviously feeling naughty with her lack of underclothes. All that graced her figure was a red ribbon tied around her body. In that moment, I sent out a thank you to whoever was blessing me with this little scantily clad present.

"You see, Edward, I've been watching you for quite some time. Have you been a good boy, Edward? Because I've been a very, very naughty girl."

My jaw dropped in shock. She was a sex kitten. Who'd have thought?

"Oh, Bella, I've been pretty naughty myself," I choked out.

"Well, shall we see just how naughty we can be together? Hmm?"

She moved to stand over me, the fire light making her look like she was glowing. She reminded me of a Christmas light.

She pressed me back into the thick fur, and I could feel her most intimate parts pressing down on me. I had to fight to keep my eyes from rolling back into my head. She felt so soft and warm. I just wanted to bury myself inside her.

"Well, aren't you going to unwrap your present?" she whispered into my ear.

"Yesss," my voice was shaking with nerves.

I reached my shaking hands up to the bow that sat right between her perky breasts. Giving it a slight tug the ribbon fell away from her body and I watched it land on the fur. The stark contrast of red on white made me think of how different this Bella was from the one I knew.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the ribbon, even though she was gloriously naked above me. My confidence slowly left me, and I worried I wouldn't be enough for her.

"Edward, look at me."

She took my chin in her small hand and made me look into her eyes,

"I've known for a long time that you liked me. What you don't know is that I've liked you just as long.

"I saw you the after our last inventory meeting. You were touching yourself over your clothes. I wanted it to be me who touched you like that. If your hiding space had been any bigger I probably would have joined you."

My face paled. Had anyone else saw me? She must have known where my mind went because she immediately looked reassuring.

"No worries, I was the only one who saw. It was because I was looking for you, actually. Then there you were, hiding behind a Christmas tree. From that moment on, I knew it was only a matter of time before I cracked. I have to have you, Edward. Do you really want me, too?"

I was nodding my head but no words were coming out of my mouth.

She smiled at me, and then it was like a switch was flipped. She turned into this crazy, naked, elfin, warrior princess; and I was helpless to stop her.

I couldn't keep up with her swift movements, but I definitely felt it when she sank over me, engulfing me in her heat. She threw her head back, and when she looked at me, I could see sugar plums dancing behind her eyes.

She rode me hard and fast. I swear that it seemed like we had been at it for hours when we both finally collapsed in the fur, smiling like idiots at each other.

"You know, a girl could get used to this, Edward. I hope you're planning on this becoming more." She smiled and the only Bella I knew was with me again.

"Bella, I was hoping you'd say that, because my elf could get used to it, too."


End file.
